hero_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I've Got No Strings
"I've Got No Strings" also known as "I Got No Strings" is a song from Walt Disney's animated fantasy film Pinocchio sung by the titular talking puppet Pinocchio. He dances with several types of puppets including a Dutch puppet (and several Dutch girl puppets), a French puppet (and a few grinning cancan dancing girl puppets), a Russian puppet, and Cossacks. Lyrics I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret Or make me frown I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me Hi-ho the me-ri-o That's the only way to go I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone They've got strings But you can see There are no strings on me You have no strings Your arms is free To love me by the Zuider Zee Ya, ya, ya If you would woo I'd bust my strings for you You've got no strings Comme ci comme ça Your savoire-faire is ooh la la I've got strings But entre nous I'd cut my strings for you Down where the Volga flows There's a Russian rendez-vous Where me and Ivan go But I'd rather go with you, hey There are no strings on me Tributes *The Andrews Sisters and the Glenn Miller Orchestra performed a live recording of "I've Got No Strings" which was broadcast on The Chesterfield Broadcasts in 1941. *Barbra Streisand recorded "I've Got No Strings" for her 1965 album My Name Is Barbra with a 1960s arrangement by Peter Matz]. * In 1995, the Chipmunks and The Chipettes covered the song in their album, When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk. However, the Walt Disney Company neither sponsored nor endorsed the album. *Gipsy Kings covered "I've Got No Strings" (in flamenco style with lyrics mostly in Spanish) for the 1991 Disney video and compilation album Simply Mad About the Mouse. This cover is included on their 1999 compilation album ¡Volaré! The Very Best of the Gipsy Kings. *The song was used to open NSYNC's No Strings Attached concert tour as the boy band descended from the rafters onto the stage. *Rapper Immortal Technique sampled the song on his 2003 single "Freedom of Speech" from the Revolutionary Vol. 2 album. *The song is covered in a commercial for Beats By Dre featuring cameos by many actors and artists such as Pharrell Williams, Amber Rose, Rebel Wilson, Nicki Minaj, and Steve Buscemi of Billy Madison. *Singers Diana Ross and The Supremes recorded "I've Got No Strings" for a planned Disney album in 1967. The track remained unreleased until 1987 when it was released on the album "The Never-Before-Released Masters". *In the 24th season of Dancing with the Stars, Nick Viall and his partner Peta Murgatroyd danced to this song on a Disney night. In Other Media The song was briefly sung by Hackman in the 2009 sci-fi action film Gamer. A slower, darker, more ominous version of the song was played in the Avengers: Age of Ultron teaser footage shown at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con International, and the official teaser trailer which was released in October 2014 due of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. In a dark parallel of Pinocchio, the character Ultron compares himself to a puppet who has broken free of his controllers and quotes the entire first verse throughout the movie. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Disney Songs